disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cruella De Vil/Gallery
Images of Cruella De Vil from the One Hundred and One Dalmatians franchise. External Galleries Promotional Images Animated Version Cdv-2.jpg Cruella De Vil.png|Official promo of Cruella De Vil Crueldevil.png|Cruella Promo Art Villains 03.jpg|Cruella Promo art from House of Villains 101dgmp.jpg Cruella's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Cruella's One Villain dollar bill Cruella_de_Vil.gif 224E3EB2D62C4DC70260354DC701EB.jpg Cruella-de-Vil-Wallpaper-101-dalmatians-976733 1024 768.jpg Untitled-13.jpg Crudelia de mon.jpg|Promo art from Patch's London Adventure Houseofvillains wpaper 01md.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg cruella-dalmatian-series-cruella1-maior.gif|Cruella with Scorch 101_Dalmatians_Games_Wallpaper_1_1024.jpg|Cruella with Spot,Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly Cruella with Spot,Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly.jpg 101 dalmatians blu-ray.png Live-Action Version 101dalmatians-liveaction 240x240.jpg Closecruella.jpg Scanned 1996 Winter.jpg 101 dalmatians 1996 1.jpg 101 dalmatians posters 2.jpg 101 dalmatians posters 1.jpg cruella-claws.jpg 102 dalmatians poster 1.jpg Once Upon a Time Tumblr niy9mvTPFc1rmhoz0o1 1280.jpg B8jIgHKIAAAi90c.jpg OUAT - Cruella De Vil.jpg We're Back Darling.jpg The game is rigged. the villains never win..jpg Maleficent, ursula and curella 4.jpg You see, I'm a really terrible person.jpg Cruella Regina.jpg Cruella promo OUAT.jpg I'm a girl with a great story.jpg Descendants Image-1428863557.jpg 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Production and Concept One Hundred and One Dalmatians 84ecd68a783250a11f079599a83eb179.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella01.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella02.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella03.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella04.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil cruella_de_vil_by_marc_davis.png|Concept by Marc Davis cruella_de_vil_by_marc_davis_2.png|Concept by Marc Davis 551px-Disney-art-1920s-fashion-inspired-by-cruella-de-vil.jpg Cruellarescuers.jpg|Concept of Cruella if she had became a villain of The Rescuers Cruella concept 1.jpg Cruella concept 2.jpg Cruella concept 3.jpg Cruella concept 4.jpg Cruella concept 5.jpg Cruella concept 6.jpg Cruella's pencil test 1.jpg Cruella's pencil test 2.jpg Cruella's pencil test 3.jpg Cruella's pencil test 4.jpg Cruella's pencil test 5.jpg Cruella's pencil test 6.jpg Cruella's pencil test 7.jpg Cruella's pencil test 8.jpg Cruella live footage 1.jpg|Live footage Cruella live footage 2.jpg Cruella animation sketch.jpg Dis_L17.jpg 101 Dalmatians Cruella-Glenn-Close.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 2.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 4.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 5.jpg Cruella De Vill 1996 2.jpg Dream fur.jpg|"Come with me, my darling." Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 10.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 21.jpg|Cruella's opening outfit Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 22.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 23.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 24.jpg cruella in 101 dalmatians 1.jpg Cruella's red fur coat.jpg|Cruella's red fur coat Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 27.jpg glenn close in molasses.jpg|Glenn close in molasses Glenn Close on set.jpg|On set with director Stephen Herek Cruella offering Anita and Roger a cheque.jpg Cruella's red fur coat 2.jpg 101 dalmatians 1996 production 7.jpg 101 dalmatians 1996 production 2.jpg 102 Dalmatians cruella and fluffy.jpg Cruella's 102 costume designs.jpg|Cruella's costume designs Cruella's dragon outfit.jpg Cruella's red fur coat 1.jpg Once Upon a Time Heroes-and-Villains 990x660.jpg Cruella De Vil in Once Upon a Time 1.jpg Cruel2.jpg Cruella OUAt 1.jpg Once-upon-a-time-03.jpg B472ZCqCcAAvO2z.jpg Cruella's car in once upon a time 2.jpg Cruella's car in once upon a time 1.jpg cruella and ursula.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 1.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 2.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 3.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 4.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 5.jpg once-upon-time-season-4.jpg once-upon-time-season-4 (1).jpg Maleficent and Cruella OUAT.jpg 230144.jpg Cruella's-car-OUAT-8.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 6.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 7.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 2290767485 e9872f315e m.jpg 4364361654 35d1b11657 z.jpg 4682389931 0f54ff8833.jpg Fancru.jpg DSCN1622.JPG|Cruella in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN1750.JPG RSCN5557.JPG cruellaautograph.jpg|Cruella's signature. 0546.JPG cruella-Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg Cruella at Disney Parks 1.jpg Cruella at Disney Parks 2.jpg Merchandise $(KGrHqJ,!lgE8h9-Zn0fBPIuUBfv5Q~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!loE8DY,i1bRBPN949mWBQ~~60 12.jpg Disneyvillains10.jpg cruella3.jpg|A younger Cruella with a younger Anita (Disney: The Villain Files) cruella2.jpg cruella1.jpg 1259039300005-1.jpg Cruella again.jpg Oklahoma Pin.jpg w10-101dalmatians.devilonwheels.jpg Mickey's crazy lounge1.png DSCN3877.JPG Disney Adventure Ursula &Cruella.jpg Disney Adventure cruella.jpg JellyBelly Villians Cruella1.jpg Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg Haunted_Mansion_-_Cruella_De_Vil.jpg DISNEY PARKS The Muppet MISS PIGGY Runway SHOE Ornament-2014-06.jpg 2012villwaterbot2.jpg Cruella De Vil doll 1.jpg Cruella De Vil doll 2.jpg Cruella De Vil doll 3.jpg Cruella De Vil doll 4.jpg Cruella De Vil doll 5.jpg 2014WDWevilluggageB.jpg 2014WDWevilluggage.jpg cruella doll 2.jpg cruella doll 3.jpg cruella figure 1.jpg cruella figure 2.jpg cruella figure 3.jpg Disney - Fisher-Price - Little People - Cruella de Vil - with Car and Dog.jpg 101 Dalmatians Cruella De Vil Water Globe.jpg|Cruella snow globe 400007806016-500x290.jpg Cruella-De-Vil-Mug.jpeg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg original book illustration of cruella de vil.jpg|The original book illustration of Cruella De Vil Cruella's hooded Dalmatian Coat.jpg|Cruella's hooded dalmatian coat drawing from 102 Dalmatians 101-dalmatians colouring pictures 1.jpg 102 dalmatians book.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Descendants galleries